


It's just a kiss. Mostly.

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a kiss. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a kiss. Mostly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and mad love to @leela_cat for so much more than the beta read. Love you.

It's just a kiss, Tommy tells himself.

Except it's not _just_ anything. It's an innocent brush of lips that slowly morphs into a stupid mash-up of the filthiest thing he's ever imagined and an overwhelming joy he only associates with Adam.

It's erotic and tender and goddamn _perfect_. 

Adam pushes his thigh between Tommy's legs and Tommy curls his fingers tighter in Adam's shirt. Then, need zipping down his spine, Tommy has to stop, has to step back before he comes in pants. Breaking the kiss, he whispers, "Jesus."

"Amen," Adam returns.

Lips quirking, Tommy says, "I've finally found religion."

*


End file.
